As one type of power converters for AC-DC power conversion, there have been known power converters equipped with a plurality of semiconductor modules each incorporating therein at least one semiconductor element, one example of which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-115061.
Another example of the power converters of the one type is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0261600 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-172469.